


Familia como ninguna

by Natzabel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natzabel/pseuds/Natzabel
Summary: Abrazó al pequeño Gaara contra su pecho, aún le dolía la muerte de su mujer; aunque muchos pensaban que él no sentía nada por ella, era todo lo contrario. El cuarto Kazekage nunca había amado una mujer como amaba a la madre de sus hijos, no por nada habían tenido tres hermosos niños.





	Familia como ninguna

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot que escribí para el Gaara FanClub de NarutoCouples. Espero les guste.

Observaba tranquilamente como su hijo con sólo unos meses de nacido dormitaba en su cama pero sin llegar a dormir completamente. De repente, el pequeño pelirrojo abrió sus ojos y lo observo moviendo sus manitas hacía él, seguramente queriendo que lo cargará. Lo tomo en sus brazos y lo elevo hasta la altura de sus ojos, siempre que miraba su rostro podría ver la cara de Karura reflejada en él.

Abrazó al pequeño Gaara contra su pecho, aún le dolía la muerte de su mujer; aunque muchos pensaban que él no sentía nada por ella, era todo lo contrario. El cuarto Kazekage nunca había amado una mujer como amaba a la madre de sus hijos, no por nada habían tenido tres hermosos niños.

\- ¿Papá puedo pasar?.– Pregunto con una carita sonriente, una pequeña Temari de casi 3 años que se encontraba en la puerta observándolo.

\- Claro que sí, hija.– Respondió dejando a Gaara dentro de su cuna.

La niña corrió todo lo que sus pequeños pies se lo permitían hasta llegar a donde estaba su hermanito para poder observarlo, de verdad, que era muy pequeño pensaba ella. Paso una de sus manitas por entre las rendijas de la cuna hasta tomar una de las manitas del bebé, la cual acaricio tiernamente.

\- ¿Dónde está mamá?.– Dijo la niña causando un estremecimiento en su padre sin que ella se diera cuenta. No había encontrado la forma de decirle a sus hijos que su madre nunca más volvería con ellos porque había muerto dando a luz a su hermano. No quería pensar lo peor pero era posible que Temari y Kankuro terminarán odiando a Gaara pensando que fue su culpa que Karura hubiera fallecido.

\- Mamá no podrá volver por un tiempo, se encuentra en un largo viaje.– Le respondió tratando de no dar mucha información, cuando fueran grandes les diría la verdad o tal vez ellos mismos se darían cuenta, pero en esos momentos no quería decirles nada porque en su corazón le seguía doliendo la partida de su amada esposa.

Temari solo asintió sin dejar de observar como su hermanito movía sus pequeñas extremidades haciendo sonidos típicos de un bebé, ella rió al escucharlo y apretó más su manita para que le prestara atención. Gaara voltio su mirada hacia donde estaba una niña mucho más grande que él y se le quedo mirando con sus ojitos aguamarina.

\- Papi, ¿Gaara es diferente a Kankuro, verdad? – Dijo la pequeña niña, más como una afirmación que como una pregunta observando fijamente a su hermano que la observaba al mismo tiempo a ella.

El cuarto Kazekage se colocó a la altura de Temari y con cuidado la abrazo por su pequeña cintura hasta alzarla y poder tomarla en brazos.

\- No es diferente, tu hermano es especial al igual que lo es Kankuro y tú para mí, por eso los quiero a los tres de la misma forma.– Comento el pelicastaño diciendo todo en un tono de voz muy suave y a la vez muy tierno.– Mejor vamos a ver a tu otro hermano, no podemos dejarlo mucho tiempo solo porque sabes lo desastres que hace.

La pequeña rubia rió ante lo dicho por su padre y se abrazó a él que se dirigía hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir de la habitación dirigió su mirada hacia su hermano menor y sonrió, su papá tenía razón, ella quería a su hermanito Gaara como quería a su hermano Kankuro y nada ni nadie iba a cambiar eso. Al voltearse, no puedo evitar reír más fuerte al ver al pequeño castaño todo manchado de harina corriendo por la sala, su padre la dejo en el suelo y fue en busca él que había huido al verlos.

Sin duda su familia tal vez fuera diferente de otras, pero para ella era la mejor de todas.


End file.
